The present invention relates to equipment for fine positioning a car of a multi-stage car for an elevator, wherein the thresholds of the cars are positionable at the level of the floor thresholds.
An elevator with a multi-stage car is shown in the European patent specification EP 0 870 716, consisting of a main frame in which two cars are arranged. A pantograph operating on the scissors principle centrally engages at an intermediate yoke. One end of the pantograph is pivotably connected with the lower yoke of the upper car and the other end of the pantograph is pivotably connected with the upper yoke of the lower car. Two spindle drives are provided at the upper yoke of the main frame and move the upper car up and down. In the case of upward movement of the upper car, the pantograph extends, whereby the lower car executes a downward movement. In the case of downward movement of the upper car, the pantograph contracts, whereby the lower car executes an upward movement.
A disadvantage of this known equipment resides in the fact that the pantograph engaging the intermediate yoke loads the intermediate yoke with two cars. Moreover, a comprehensive control is required for fine positioning of the cars with car movement in opposite sense.